


Brand New World

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Scene, Being a hero, Gen, Helping Someone Out, Post-Credits Scene, Post-Wonder Woman 1984 (2020), Sisterly bond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: She was on a mission, a journey, an adventure to find her.  There was no where on this earth that Diana could go that she could not find her.  Even with all the new sights, sounds, and smells that tempted and interested her, one truth remained in her heart.  That of the love she had for her sister and finding her in this new world.
Kudos: 1





	Brand New World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got to see Wonder Woman '84! Loved it! I especially loved the cameo at the very end! However, I was expecting Donna showing up rather than [REDACTED], but still I loved seeing her on the scene again~
> 
> This is a re-do of the mid-credits scene, as well as, a mixing of characters. I do like Donna's character, but I gave her more of Drusilla's role from the TV show. Not that it matters too much, just that I couldn't decide which one I wanted more. So, I combined them both!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading the fic! Let me know with Kudos and Comments!

The world was bright and new to her. 

She was warned that it would be so much than that. Dangerous was her mother's favorite word to use in describing it. Her mother had told her so many stories, warnings, and tales that could fill up an ocean as well as a mind. But all of them served to propel her forward rather than keep her back. Because there was also another truth that she knew as well.

None of that had stopped _her_.

So, why should it stop her right now?

The smile on her face was bright and friendly, while her eyes were full of wonder of his world. Even the sky seemed so different, even though she knew it was the same sky that she had run under as a child. The air smelled different, sometimes for worse and sometimes better. Different perfumes wafted through the air and tickled her nose. The same playful wind teased her night-sky blue cloak.

As she walked the streets of this city, as she knew it to be called one, the smells of food drew her attention around. The thoughts of treats, of running about with sticky honey stuck to her lips, made her nearly stop in her quest in order to barter for some.

Children passed in the crowds around, darting this way and that. They were the most interesting to see. Not even the marvels of man’s world captured her attention as those that she had once been called. They were so young and full of life, and it warmed her heart and made her want to join them. Playing and having fun were the best parts of the day in her memories.

But her footsteps never erred from the path before her, walking with a purpose with her head held high. Like the princess she knew she was and was related to.

As her steps took her forward, her ears picked up the sounds of wood breaking. A cry out of fear to her left, before her hands were up in the air. A wooden beam was caught, kept high enough to keep the mother safe. With one good push, she righted it back up with a bright grin on her face for the help she had given.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, but when she turned around, the mother’s relieved and smiling face was there. “Thank you so much, young lady! I don’t know how you did that or-”

“It was nothing,” she reassured her, since it had been nothing her strength couldn’t handle.

Seeing the pride on the mother’s face made her feel a bit humbled as well, remembering her own mother’s face as well. It would be long until she could return back. Much had to be done in this world to help, to be another hero that was needed. But she had wanted this destiny too.

She began to pull away from the mother’s touch, reassuring her with a bubbly brightness, “Just some training I had!”

As she stepped away, the mother asked out quickly, “I want to thank you properly. But I don’t know your name!”

The young woman turned back with a smile like the bright stars at night and answered her in a voice soft of the love she had for her mother and the gift of her name, “Diona.”

Behind her where she had left the mother, her ears picked up the mother’s thanks to her, “Thank you, Dona!”

Even though the mother had gotten her name wrong, taking too much offense after such a frightening happening wasn’t fair. Maybe her sister had dealt with such feelings as well and handled them to same way. With serene kindness, no doubt. So, she let it be.

Diona began to carry on her journey, knowing that her elder sister Diana was somewhere in this wide world. Wherever she might be, there was a path to her in her heart. Prayers to all the goddesses, Diona knew that they would reunite two sisters once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [my tumblr](https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk more!


End file.
